Girl Next Door
by Blossomgrl
Summary: Kagome was the best friend to Inuyasha until she moved in second grade, now 9 years later a 16 year old kagome is back! But Inuyasha's dating Kikyo? Miroku's turned into a pervert? all these answeres and much much more will be answered in Girl Next door!


Girl Next Door

A/N: no I know what you'll are thinking and no it has nothing to do with the movie it's just a little thing I thought of. Ok so basically Inuyasha and Kagome were the best of friends as kids until age seven when Kagome moved to Florida and left North Carilina. She moves back her junior year to her old house. She always loved Inuyasha but now he has a new girl in his life, Kikyo. Kagome was always the girl next door but now will she be more then that? Or will Inuyasha refuse to see her at all? And where's Miroku's hand in all of this? Slap well I found it. Kay on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and if I did Kikyo would be dead! Hehehehehe

Girl next door by: Blossomgrl

In the beginning'

"Kagome where are you going?" asked a 7 year old Inuyasha.

"To Florida, but don't worry someday I'll be back, and I'll tell you my secret!" A 7 year old Kagome said

"k, goodbye till then!" Inuyasha said kissing her on the lips "I saw that in a movie once, and I've always wanted to do that!" Inuyasha said blushing

"Thanks, goodbye Inuyasha!" Kagome said kissing him on the lips one last time before heading to the car and leaving.

Present day

"Kagome time to get going to your new school!" Her mom said

"You mean old school! Hey where is Inuyasha mom? I haven't seen him all summer and I really wanted to catch up." Kagome exclaimed. Sence she moved here this summer she's cought up with her best friend Sango and Miroku, but not Inuyasha.

"Oh dear! I forgot to tell you he went on vacation to the Bahamas with his girl friend Kikyo" Her mother exclaimed. That last comment made Kagome's heart sink. 'Well I guess he'll never hear my secret that I love him, oh well..I hope he remembers me' Kagome thought putting on some black cargo pants green converse's and a green tank top to match her eyes. She brushed her hair and put on some lip gloss and walked down stairs. She grabbed her skateboard. She went to school on it, but everyone starred, perhaps it was because she lived in Florida all those yeas and was very tan, or maybe it was because she was skateboarding in the country. Either way Kagome didn't care she liked being different. She arrived at school in no time and went to her locker and met up with Sango and Miroku, who explained to Kagome that they had lost touch with Inuyasha and he was now the most popular guy in school.

"You're kidding me? Is he an asshole?" Kagome asked

"Well… unfortunately yes. He's mean and dates the sltutiest girl in school Kikyo." Miroku said

"Well I hope he isn't towards me.. I mean I know he'll remember me right?" She replied

"Well let's just see how it goes" Sango said hesitantly as all three walked to class

In class

Kagome spotted him and her heart fluttered she smiled at him but he just starred like he didn't even know who she was. When a girl came in which she suspected was Kikyo glared at her which Inuyasha fallowed in with. Kagome just looked away hiding her frown and a single tear that fell down from her cheak. 'Oh well we were 7 what was I thinking!' She thought to herself. Just then the teacher walked in and told the whole class to introduce themselves. Old students first and new students last. Kagome went last. She walked up all eyes on her.

"Oh look the freak with the skateboard!' Inuyasha laughed. This enraged Kagome she went up to him and used her Miko energy to slap him and said afterword seeing a shocked Inuyasha and said

"I saw that in a movie once; always wanted to do it, but surprisingly not to you Inuyasha!" She spat

'Who is that? could it be!' He thought but quickly shoock it off 'Please why would I care it was a million years ago' He thought as the girl walked to the podium.

"Hi I'm Kagome Higurashi, many of you might not remember me. But I went with you'll to grade school. But I never expected my best friend wouldn't. In my spare time I like to skateboard and sing and play guitar, I also play sports and last but not least ride horses." She explained to everyone but directed it towards Inuyasha. And then she sat down. While the teacher continued lechoring the class Inuyasha watched as she sat back down put on headphones and started drawing. The teacher didn't even notice.

Ring ring

"Oh thank god!" Kagome said a little to loud for the whole class to hear. Then she walked out of the class with headphones on Inuyasha right behind her.

'Well I guess we have gym together' Inuyasha thought.

In gym

Kagome walked out of the locker room with some blue gym shorts that said bite me on the butt and a white tank top. The boys whistled and cat called. Kagome just rolled her eyes and flicked them all off.

"Ok class, today we will be playing basket ball." The teacher went on about the teammates. But Kagome was too pissed she would show him that she wasn't some grundgy. They teamed up Inuyasha on one team and Kagome on the other. They played Inuyasha and Kagome started.

"Please are you sure a grundgy could do this!"

Kagome rolled her eyes as he continued to taunt her she showed him up by hitting the ball before him passing it to Koga. She ran ahead and he passed it to her. Inuyasha came in front of her. She dribbled it between her leg. And passed the ball from between her legs to Ayame who quickly passed it to her. Inuyasha was on her again but she quickly shoved him to the court and shot, and scored. She quickly went over to help Inuyasha up.

He took it. "why are you helping me?" He asked

"Because unlike you I don't have an ego the size of Asia. Oh and by the way did little pweppy poo bwake a naiwl." Kagome said talking like a baby and puffing out her bottom lip. The game went on like that for the rest of the class. Kagome beating him. Him beating her. But at the end of the class Kagome's team won. They all picked her up on their shoulder. She quickly rinced, changed and went to lunch. She sat at the popular table with Sango and Miroku. They weren't popular but they wanted to piss them off.

"Hey bitch what are you doing at my table!" Kikyo screeched

"Eating. Why what does it look like?"

"It looks like your eating at my table!" She snapped back

"Really I didn't know you owned this table I thought the school did!" Kagome exclaimed innocently

"We don't but we always sit here!" Kikyo screamed her face now red with anger.

"Well then sit we're not stopping you." She replied

"But we don't want you to sit with us!" Kikyo screamed while Inuyasha tried to calm her.

"Well you can't always get what you want!" Kagome snapped

"But we sit there every day! It's our table. And I do always get what I want!"

"You mean used too. Because sweety now that I'm here that's all going to change!" Kagome replied slyly.

"Is that a threat?" Kikyo asked now looking like she was constipated

"No! That's a promise!" Kagome said still eating.

Kikyo snuckup behind Kagome and almost succeeding in pooring chocolate milk on her skin but Kagome stopped her

She quickly grabbed the milk carton and squished it between her hands and it exploded spilling every drop of milk on Kikyo.

"Kikyo get over yourself no one likes you everyone is afraid of you. But I'm not! In fact your not even scary. Well your face is. By the way when is Halloween?" Kagome snapped

"Well it's tomarrow, and can I barrow your mask?" Kikyo asked

"oooh. Sorry I would lend it to you but I'm giving it to the less fortunate seeing since you're already wearing a mask that makes you look constipated!" Kagome said acting like it was a shame.

"You bitch!" Kikyo screeched

"I'm not the one fucking a dog hanyou now am I?" Kagome said smirking

"Oh look at the time I'd love to stay and beat you at all of you're peithedic come backs but unfortunately it would waste my time… and that and the bells about to ring 3, 2 ,1 "

Ring Ring Ring

"Well got to go duty calls!" And with that last statement Kagome purposely shoved past Inuyasha to the lunch room doors. But then turned to face Inuyasha.

"Oh and Inuyasha?" Kagome asked

"What!" He yelled

"Just thought I'd be the one to inform you that my dad's funeral is next week I hope I'll see you there? Or perhaps you've already forgot about a man who loved you like his own son. I mean who knows you forgot about you're best friend. Well let me rephrase that X-best friend!" and with that heart shadering comment Kagome walked off with a single tear streaming down her face.

-After school-

Kagome quickly grabbed her skateboard and put on her headphones. She then walked out to the stairs steps and grinded down the hand rail on it then doing a 360 degrease. And landing perfectly. She decided to take the long way home to visit her favorite hangout place when she was young. "The park" she exclaimed and got there in no time. But she saw a kid there all alone she went over to sit on the swing next to him.

"Hi I'm Kagome are you ok? Where are you're parents?" she asked

"Dead! And no I'm not ok I have no place to go! Nun of my relatives want me and I'm going into foster care! See that car over there it's my ride to my future home!" He wailed

"What's your name?" Kagome asked

"Shippo Kitsune! Like the deamon because I am one!" He exclaimed puffing out his chest.

"Well Shippo I'm sure my mother would take you in. My parents were talking about having another kid before my dad died!" Kagome said standing up and calling her mom on her cell phone.

20 minutes later after extensive discusion with the adoption agency

"Ok Shippo we'll be your new foster family that is until we can adopt you!" Kagome said

"Ok but can I keep my last name?"

"Of course you can oh and our last name is Higurashi. My mom's name is Azayiea or mom whtch ever you prefer. My brother's name is Sota, and my grandpa's name is grandpa, well that's what everyone calls him. My dad's name was Dan. You might want to know that for his funeral. Although you don't have to go if you don't want to!" Kagome exclaimed as they hopped in the car and drove off.

"No that's ok I would like to meet my would be father sort of!"

"How old are you Shippo?"

"5" he proclaimed

"I'm sixteen! And my brother is seven!"

Shippo nodded as they drove to the ranch where Kagome lived. They drove up the drive way and were greeted with hugs and kisses. But what surprised Kagome the most was the fact that the Toishi's were there (Inuyasha's last name in this fic)

Kagome quickly walked to her room and got changed into some white riding pants and a black tank top and boots. She then took Shippo out to the horse barn. Where he met his future riding companion. Kirara was a palomino Shetland pony. Just perfect for a petete 5 year old. Kagome then saddled up her horse Blossom. She was a black horse with white speckles on her butt. (We call those appolussas) She was fairly tall reaching at 15 hands. (Measurement of a horses height from ground to shoulder or withers). Kagome didn't know it at the time but there was someone watching them. A certain hanyou with golden eyes.

'Damn she's hot! Wait what am I thinking I'm in love with Kikyo'

'But you know Kikyo is a bitch right?' something said in his mind

'who are you?'

'I'm your daemon concence and you and I both know she's cheating on you I mean you can smell over her puny conceiling spell! And she calls herself a miko?' It said

'Shutup! What do you want anyway?' Inuyasha asked in his mind

'I want you to at least be friends with Kagome! You once were in love with her when she left!'

'Yeah but she didn't feel the same, and she never will!' Inuyasha growled

'You don't know that! You were too shy to tell her she could've been hiding something too! Oh yeah and so what if Kagome doesn't love you! you don't love her Inuyasha so why do you care so much?' His mind spoke for another 5 minutes until he finally agreed to at least go talk to Kagome. He walked over to Kagome and tapped her on the shoulder.

"umm hey Kagome…" he said

"What the hell do you want?" Kagome snapped

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for being a total…"

"Ass!" she finished for him

"Yeah that" He said nervously

"Appology not excepted!" She said

"Why the hell not!" Inuyasha asked

"Why the sudden change Inuyasha? Do you feel guilty?hmm?" Kagome asked

In truth he really did and he was hoping Kagome would be his friend. Well maybe not at school I mean she was a freak. Well he was too. But kids thought that it was cool. It was because she dressed and acted different. She acted nice and didn't care what people thought of her. And she wasn't afraid of anything it seemed.

"umm yeah"

"Fine apology excepted!" She snapped

"Well there was one other thing…"

"What was that?" Kagome asked curious

"Well I was wondering if we could be friends you know?"

"Wouldn't Kikyo be upset?" Kagome asked

"Well that's the thing…. You see maybe we could be…." Inuyasha trailed off

"Like secret friends?" Kagome asked looking hopeful

"Yeah! You read my mind!" He replied

"Good now read what I'm thinking" she said her mouth dropping it's lift and showing a deathly glare. If looks could kill Inuyasha would be dead.

And with that she shoved passed him. Grabbing her saddle and saddling up Blossom.

"Kagome c'mon!" Inuyasha pleaded

"I'm not going to be your little toy that you can play with whenever you want Inuyasha!"(You'll have sick minds if your thinking that)

"What do you want?" Inuyasha sighed

"I want you to be friends with me because you want to! that's all!"

"But I do want to be friends!" He proclaimed

"Prove it!" She snapped and with that she smacked the reins against her horses neck and started cantering away. Then half way around the trail to the lake she broke off into a full gallop. She jumped off Blossom taking off her saddle and her riding boots and pants and she ran into the lake on her back playing and splashing with each other while Amber eyes watched

"Wow she is amazing!" he said allowed

after about 15 minutes of playing Kagome got out her saddle pack that had 3 towels and a squeagy to get the axis water off the horses back. When she was done she put her clothes on as well as the horses saddle. She went off in a slow trot. Then broke off to a canter back to the barn. Where she rinced the horse off and got changed, went inside and took a shower. She changed into a baggy black and silver Rolling Stones hoodie and faded hip huggers she left her hair all messy. She than walked down stairs where she put on some grey/silver fans and grabbed her bow and arrow and yelled

"Mom I'm going to the practice range to shoot some sacred arrows I'll be back in about an hour!" Kagome walked back to the barn and put a saddle on Kirrara and helped Shippo on the horse who had been waiting patiently all afternoon. They then walked to the shooting range and Kagome took the saddle off Kirrara and she put it on the saddle rack that her father built all those years ago. They owned about 20 acres of land and had an archery field where her dad first tought her how to shoot an arrow. She was a true pro at it. She fired pretending she was hitting Inuyasha and Kikyo in the head with it.

She met every bulls eye. she was done and tired in about 20 minutes of endless shooting. Then for her fanale she held her arrow channeling all her miko energy. She hit the target and it shattered.

"Well I'll have to get another hay bail and target paper." Kagome murmered helping Shippo finish his own shooting and then helping him saddle up Kirrara. She then led them back to the barn where they brushed her and put her in a stall for the night. They proceeded to the house for the BBQ that they were having on celebration of almost adopting Shippo. Once they got there she was met with Miroku and Sango and unfortunately Kikyo to whom Inuyasha must've invited.

They sat down and ate and chatted. Kikyo talking about shopping and clothes. Miroku gropping sango. Sango slapping Miroku. Inuyasha sighing of bordom after he finished all of his ramen. And then there was Kagome who just sighed and asked to be excused. She smiled at Shippo and went up to her room. She took out her electric piano. She started her favorite song that she wrote (A/n mandy moore actually owns this song ok or whoever wrote it. But she has the voice of mandy ok)

There's a song that's inside of my soul.

It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again

I'm awake in the infinite cold.

But you sing to me over and over and over again.

So, I lay my head back down.

And I lift my hands and pray

To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours

I know now you're my only hope.

Sing to me the song of the stars.

Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.

When it feels like my dreams are so far

Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again.

So I lay my head back down.

And I lift my hands and pray

To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours

I know now, you're my only hope.

I give you my destiny.

I'm giving you all of me.

I want your symphony, singing in all that I am

At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back.

So I lay my head back down.

And I lift my hands and pray

To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours

I pray, to be only yours

I know now you're my only hope.

hmmmmm, hmmmmm, oooooh.

What Kagome didn't notice was that someone was watching her; in fact it was the same person who'd been spying on her all day. Kagome turned around to see…

"Inuyasha what the hell?" Kagome squeaked startled by his appearance.

"What wench. I wanted to come and see you! And by the way you're a great singer!" He explained.

"Gee thanks you sure how to make a girl feel better be insulting her with a compliment!" She snapped

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked now thoroughly confused

"Well you called me a wench, would you like it if I called you man horr all the time. I think not hmmm. Well than don't call me that!" She said

"ok ok sorry. Listen we need to talk." He said

"About what? About how we used to be best friends.hmmm about how I used to love you!" Kagome shut her mouth at that last comment, she didn't mean to say that but it just happened.

"About how used to love me! Well then why did you never write me or call hmmm?" He yelled

" I d-did…. Well sort of." She murmured going over to her dresser. She pulled out a box about as big as her. "Here!" She began " A letter for each day I was without you. I tried to send them I really did. But I knew you never loved me! Seeing you with Kikyo I realized that. I actually burnt all the letters last night!" She said almost in tears "In this box is all of the things you ever gave me. I just think it's time for me to move on. Ok. I think it's for the best." She shoved it in his arms and led him to the door. Not once looking him in the face. He left. Going outside apparently Kikyo had already left seeing as how she wasn't throwing a fit for him going to see Kagome.

He went upstairs to his room where he opened it. In it were secret letters they had written to eachother as kids. Pictures and a baseball glove that he had given to her on her 5th birthday. Stuffed animals, and last but not least a picture of the last day they were together. The picure he gave them. With a picure frame. He took it out of the picture frame. Something told him to look on the back of the picture. He was right. Inside was the last letter she wrote to him. It was written that very day.

It read

Dear Inu,

I just wanted to say I love you. And that I always have. And deep down I probably always will. But you will never return my love. You never once wrote me. But I wrote you everyday that we were apart. But I burned them all to afraid of rejection. I even dialed your phone number by heart. But I always hung up when I heard you're voice on the other line. I heard you grow up over the phone. Once a year I would call. And once a year I would hang up. It herts to much. I can't do this anymore. I can't keep breaking my own heart. I'm addicted to you Inuyasha. I always loved you. But It's time to move on. I thought time healed all woonds but I was wrong. I never once kissed another boy besides you! I just hope you don't think I'm some freak. But the truth is. I'm moving on. Well trying too. I don't know or not. Just please, please, never forget me again like you did all those years ago! Because I don't want to be the one to remember anymore.

Kagome

p.s. Remember the secret I said I'de tell you when I got back it was that "I love you!"

By now Inuyasha was crying. He went to his closet and pulled out his letters he wrote all those years ago. Telling her how he felt. But he was too scared to tell her. He dried his tears away and walked to her house. But her mom said she was at the barn so he ran. Ran like he never did before. He was afraid he would lose her. On his way he called Kikyo.

"Kikyo I think we should break up!"

"Whatever Naraku is better than you anyways!" Kikyo snapped back and hung up.

He hung up. And turned it off incase she had second thoughts. He got to the barn where he saw her in the hay loft. He slowly went up to her. He grabbed her chin and wiped her tears away. He pulled her onto his lips. Letting out all his love and passion drive into her. Kagome just kissed back with full force. He pulled away looking into her eyes.

"Kagome…. I..I wrote you everyday, but wasn't brave enough to tell you, that, that, that I love you. And I always have, and I always will. Kagome I thought I could replace you but I can't and I don't want too!" He said whispering while tears brimmed in Kagome's eyes. She was speechless. He we now watery eyed as well.

"Please tell me that you love me! That you still feel the same way!" He said panicking at her silent tears

But she didn't speak. She couldn't there was a big lump in her throught that she could not get rid of. When she finally did. Her voice cracked.

"I-I-Inuyasha I love you! And yes I do feel the same way!" she squeaked. Almost hiper venalating from all the emotions running from her body, trust, hatred, love, and lust.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said his voice releaved, and quivering from his almost scary moment of losing the most important thing in the world to him.

"Kagome I love you more than life itself. I want you! And you only, I dumped Kikyo. Please I need you. I love you. Be my mate?" He asked looking scared of the answere he expected.

"Kagome's tears stopped and she laughed a laugh of relief.

"Yes Inuyasha, I'll be your mate, yes." She said comely.

That was all he needed in a blink of an eye she was underneath him. He started kissing her like he'd been starving all these years without her. And now that he was eating, it couldn't satisfy his hunger for her. He quickly slipped all her clothes off and went straight to work. He massaged her tender breast with one hand and sucked on her heated core with the other. Each moan making him pulse with anticipation. Sure he had fucked a girl before. But he'd never made love. But when she came she moaned his name. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed to be inside of her. But Kagome had other plans. She flipped him over. And slowly pulled his shirt over him. Trailing kisses down to his navel where she dipped her tongue in and out. He moaned her name making her want him more. But first she had to please him like he did her. She than unzipped his pants and slipped off his boxers. What she saw estounded her! Because Inuyasha was a hanyou he was obviously bigger than any man could ever hoped to be. 'If that's a half daemon I wonder what a daemon…' But she was quickly brought back by a hand guiding her hand to his special place. She could barely fit her tiny hands around his length but she did. She massaged the bottom of his shaft while she gently licked and blew at the top and then lightly drew her other hand up and down with her finger tips. He was at her mercy and she loved it. All to quickly he came in her mouth. She swallowed loving every taste it carried.

Inuyasha was growing impatient by the minute. He flipped her over. And slammed himself into her. Kissing her roughly to silence the moans. It was painful. He was big and long. But that made it all the more pleasurable. After the shock wave of pain she felt only a wave of pleasure. She bucked against him in her pleasure, and he started to go in and out slowly at first but with each stroke it drove him more impatient as he helled the burning desires within himself. Luckily he wasn't the only one. Kagome screamed for him to go faster and harder. He complied thrusting in to her like a hammer banging a nail (lol). She screamed his name at her release so loudly he hoped only the horses heard. And with three more strokes he moaned her name loaly at his own release. He rested on her a bit noticing the tears of happiness, love and trust, no regret though. He had the same passion in his eyes as he slowly removed himself from her and landed in the hay next to her. Kagome was about to get changed when Inuyasha gripped her hip pushed her down and bit her neck drawing blood and making his mark of a purple moon. Looking like a tattoo to any human. But to any youkai they knew what that signified. His family trade mark was well known throughout these parts. He then licked her wound and rested his head on her chest listening to her slow heart beat as she fell asleep.

A few hours later Kagome woke up. She shifted for Inuyasha to get up. He growled loaly signifying his displeasure. He didn't want to get up and changed. He wanted to stay like that forever.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said her voice worried

"Hmm..What I'm awake what?" He said half asleep his hair fumbled around him like a rats nest.

"We…We…we.. didn't use any protection!" She squeaked

"Well duh! If we did you wouldn't be mated to me!" He said stating the obvious.

"I know that but today is when I usually get my period and well…" she trailed off.

She began to cry

"Shhh" Inuyasha comforted "Is it really that bad to have a hanyou baby?" He asked almost crying himself

Kagome stiffened and slapped him over the head. "Of course not you idiot! But I'm too young… I mean what if you leave me now that I'm going to turn fat. What will the kids at school think? Oh god what will our parents say? What will happen to us…" Kagome was quickly cut off by a rough kiss making all her fears go away.

"Kagome I will never leave you! And if you do get big in the belly. You'll be so beautiful to me because you'll be carrying my pup! I'm sure our parents won't care since they've been planning our wedding since we were born! And if the kids at school say anything I'll beat them up until they can't say anything anymore!" He said looking into her eyes. She looked for regret doubts. But all she saw was happiness, and love.

The next day they went to the pharmacy to get a test. Although Inuyasha could smell something different about her, he still needed to be sure. It came out positive. Their parents weren't angry just happy. I mean sure they thought they should've been married but hey, what's done is done. School was tuff once Kagome started to show signs of being pregnant. Inuyasha was no longer the most popular guy in school. But he was kind of cool for getting a girl knocked up. He started hanging out with Miroku and Sango again. Becoming closer than before. Kagome's locker was defaced and That's where Inuyasha drew the line and almost got arrested for beating the kid up for that last remark. About 81/2 months into her pregnancy Kagome went on bed rest. She hated it! Inuyasha smelled the baby's gender. It was a girl. They decided to name her Kirra !

Kagome was being carried to the bathroom by Inuyasha whern her water broke "ahhhhh" She screamed Inuyasha panicked and just ran her to the hospital. She gave birth with in an hour because she wanted out. It was the most painful expeiriance Kagome had ever gone through.

"Ok honey one more push I love you!" Inuyasha said

"I-I love you too" She squeaked and the baby came out. It was a gorgeous girl with black hair and amber eyes. She was so cute, head full of hair.

Kagome lay there fast asleep while Inuyasha held the baby in their new home. A two room apartment right across the street to the shrine. She bit his finger. Giving love bites that were instinct for her to tell her dad she loved him. He pinched her lightly back to return it. She smiled with a dippy look on her face.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked walking out of the room to feed the baby. Who gladly excepted the invitation. He feed while Inuyasha and Kagome talked.

"Inuyasha she deffinately has your aggressive behavior!" She giggled

"and your pure heart." He said

"I love you Inuyasha!" she whispered

"And I you my mate and I you " He whispered back

Just than Kagome felt a vibration on her chest

"And I love you too my purr baby Kira"

"My pup is purring but she is a dog"

"So you do too!" Kagome giggled

"Give her hear" He said and she handed him their daughter.

"And Kirra guess what? You are going to grow up and live happily! An you'll get married to a handsome prince, and you my princess will give yourself a happily ever after like you did us!" He said kissing her forhead. And turned off the lights to sleep with his two favorite girls in his arms.

The End


End file.
